


Hypothetically Speaking

by AgreedEquation



Series: Snapshots of a Love Affair [1]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgreedEquation/pseuds/AgreedEquation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trent sees the video in which Dale says he would date him if he was a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypothetically Speaking

**Author's Note:**

> from the prompt: people seem to think that dale steyn should dislike trent boult for being chosen to bowl for the sunrises instead of him, but that could not be further away from the truth- they’re in love (fluff!)
> 
> Hope you like it!

“Aw, you would date me?” Trent asked, a broad smile lighting up his face as he looked away from the video that was playing on his smartphone.

Despite the humorous nature of the video that had been put online earlier that day, Dale felt quite uneasy. For a while now, he had been _feeling_ things when he saw Trent, things he didn’t feel when any of his other teammates walked by or smiled at him. He gave Trent a small smile. “It’s just a silly video. Your name was the first one I thought of. It means nothing.”

The smile on Trent’s face disappeared at that statement. “Sure, yeah.” He nodded. “But just so you know, that if I, hypothetically speaking, had to pick any of you guys to go on a date with, I’d pick you,” he told Dale, not looking the other man in the eyes.

“Oh.” Dale’s heart started racing in his chest. “So if I, _hypothetically_ _speaking,_ asked you out, you would say yes?” he asked, giving Trent a hopeful look. He couldn’t believe he was asking this.

Trent’s smile reappeared as quickly as it had disappeared a moment earlier. “Yes, I would.”

“And if, _hypothetically_ , I’d kiss you, you’d kiss me back?” Dale took a step closer to Trent and rested his hand on the small of the other man’s back.

“Only one way to find out…” Trent answered, his eyes momentarily focusing on Dale’s lips before he looked him in the eyes again.

Dale closed the gap between their mouths and gently kissed him. “Okay. That’s a yes.” He smiled and nudged Trent’s nose with his. “Dinner?”

Instead of answering the question, Trent pulled Dale into another kiss.


End file.
